Стенограммы/Сделано в Манхэттене
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Эээ... язык вздыхает, стонет, опять вздыхает Мне скучно. :Спайк: Но ты читаешь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я уже читала эти книги. :Спайк: И...? :Сумеречная Искорка: И мне скучно! Я хочу что-нибудь сделать! Просто здесь ничего не происходит... :Рарити: Искорка! Искорка! Искорка, дорогая! Как хорошо! Кажется, мой... :Эпплджек: задыхается Эх! Я бежала, как могла... :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Да! Наконец-то! Нас позвали! Интересно, что карта хочет... :Спайк: А, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: стонет : :Эпплджек: Как думаешь, куда... :Рарити: писки Мэйнхеттен! Нас зовут в Мэйнхеттен! Я мечтала вернуться туда! И теперь я вернусь туда... с чёткой целью! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хммм. Похоже, вас вызывают вот в этот район. :Рарити: Мы отправимся решать проблему в самый живой и самый занятой город Эквестрии! Правда, это увлекательно?! пищит :Эпплджек: Ну, как-то это странно, да? Карта зовёт меня в такой большой город, как Мэйнхеттен? :Сумеречная Искорка: Возможно, ты в душе и деревенская пони, Эпплджек, но карта выбрала вас, потому что вы лучше всех справитесь с этой миссией. :Эпплджек: Но как мы поймём, в чём наша миссия? В этом районе, наверное, в два раза больше пони, чем в Понивилле. :Рарити: Пфф! Скорее, в три раза! И там есть не только Сенной район — там ещё есть и Модный район! Искорке Хмм. Жаль, тебя не вызвали, дорогая. Кажется, тебе понравился весь шум и гам Мэйнхеттена в прошлый раз. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это такой увлекательный город, и я хочу столько всего там сделать. Посетить много музеев и достопримечательностей. А сколько там библиотек! Но это ваша миссия. Хе-хе. Не беспокойтесь за меня. У меня достаточно книг... я себя как-нибудь... займу. :Спайк: смеётся :Рарити и Эпплджек: Угу. :Рарити: Ах! Я кое-что вспомнила! Скоро Фестиваль сестёр! :Эпплджек: Придётся пропустить. Неизвестно, сколько мы будем в Мэйнхеттене. Надеюсь, Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель не очень расстроятся. :пыхтит :в городе :Рарити: О, Мэйнхеттен, что ты со мной делаешь! :Эпплджек: глотает :Рарити: Милая, с тобой всё в порядке? :Эпплджек: Пони движутся так быстро. Не то, что у нас дома. себя Глаза открыты, ушки на макушке. Глаза открыты, ушки на макушке. :"Ривет": в полицейский свисток :Рарити: Помни, Эпплджек: ты в большом городе. Не плетись. Надо ходить быстро и уверенно! :"Ривет": в полицейский свисток :Рарити: Ю-ху! :Эпплджек: фыркает :Даймонд Каттер: С дороги! :Эпплджек: Простите. :Строберри Айс: Прочь с дороги! :Эпплджек: Извините. :Пони-пешеходы 3 и 4: Осторожно! :Эпплджек: Эй... Кошмар. Поверить не могу. Я с трудом перехожу улицу в этом городе. Как я могу помочь решить... :Рарити: А! Смотри! :"Пирмейн Уорсестер": Да, это то, что надо. :Рарити: Нет! Нет. :"Пирмейн Уорсестер": Извините? :Рарити: Шляпа не подходит под гриву, кроме того, она большая и закрывает вид. Кошмар, ни одна не подойдёт. О, Эпплджек! Как ты вовремя! :удар :Рарити: напевает Вот. Эта сядет идеально. :"Пирмейн Уорсестер": О, чудесно! Сколько за неё хотите? :Рарити: О, нет-нет, пожалуйста, оставьте её. Я сделаю новую. :"Пирмейн Уорсестер": Спасибо! :Рарити: Эпплджек А ты думала, мы не найдём нашу цель! Пфф. Ха! :Эпплджек: Да, я уверена, что это не то. :Рарити: Что? Я спасла пони от совершения преступления против моды. :хлопок :Рарити: Она могла идти на встречу с подругой, надела бы ту шляпу — и их дружба была бы разрушена навсегда! М... ммм... это возможно. :Эпплджек: А твой знак отличия мигнул, что работа выполнена? :Рарити: Э... Похоже, нет. Всё равно, катастрофа предотвращена! :Стинки Боттом: Предотвращена? Из-за вас я потерял клиента! :Рарити: О, кошмар! Я-я прошу прощения. Не хотела... :Стинки Боттом: Вон отсюда! :Рарити: Э, пожалуйста, примите мои извинения за это недопонимание; хочу добавить, что у вас чудесный ассортимент! смех горло Ладно, Эпплджек. вздыхает Поиск продолжается. :Эпплджек: Извините, я хотела спросить... Есть проблемы с дружбой? Нас послали сюда, чтобы... Нас отправила карта и, э... Вы не могли остановиться... :Рарити: Советы по дружбе! Кому нужны советы по дружбе! Какой ужас. Ничего не выходит. :Эпплджек: вздыхает Я не знаю, что нужно делать. Если честно, не знаю, зачем карта послала меня сюда. :Рарити: Не беспокойся, Эпплджек. Карта вызвала нас не зря. Правда, не ясно, как нам понять, почему: подсказок нет. Мы не можем поговорить с каждым пони в городе, чтобы выяснить, что нам... делать! читает "Пожалуйста, помогите восстановить нашу забытую, но любимую традицию Летних театральных постановок. Вас ждёт выступление местной театральной труппы «Кони Станиславского», а также игры, еда и многое другое. Мероприятие сплотит жителей Бронклина и восстановит общность, но дел очень много, и нам нужна помощь". Ах! Дорогая, это оно! Контакт на листовке — Коко Поммэл, смотри! :Эпплджек: Точно! Это ведь она получила работу, делая костюмы для твоего друга-дизайнера. :Рарити: Ты не понимаешь?! Поэтому карта и позвала нас сюда! А ты так волновалась! :Эпплджек: Ну, по крайней мере, это стоит рассмотреть... если мы, конечно, сможем перейти дорогу. :Коко Поммэл: Не могу поверить, что вы нашли мою листовку. Интересное совпадение, да? :Рарити: Эпплджек и меня отправили сюда, чтобы кому-то помочь, а тебе, дорогая подруга, нужна помощь. Это не совпадение, дорогая. Это судьба! пьёт :Эпплджек: глотает А этот праздник и Летний театр — что это такое? жуёт :Коко Поммэл: Постановки, которые проходят в общественном парке. Много лун назад там выступали местные театры, а жители помогали с костюмами и строили декорации, готовили еду, чтобы делиться ею во время спектакля. :Эпплджек: Похоже, вам всем приятно общаться друг с другом. Напоминает мне Понивилль. :Рарити: Звучит чудесно, дорогая. :Коко Поммэл: Так было, несколько лун назад. :Эпплджек: А что случилось? :Коко Поммэл: Это Черити Кайндхарт. Она была известным дизайнером на Брайдлвее. Она начала ставить спектакли, чтобы поделиться с соседями своей любовью к театру. Как бы она ни была занята, она всегда находила время для этих праздников. :захлопывается :Коко Поммэл: Но когда она переехала поближе к внукам, район лишился традиции, которую она начала, и, что хуже, пони стали разобщёнными. :Прохожая: Эй, я тут иду! :Эпплджек: И что, никто из пони не хотел этим заниматься? :Коко Поммэл: Я'' пыталась. Но получила срочный заказ на костюмы к пьесе «Моя прекрасная кобылка», и я ничего не успела сделать. Ой... Нужно много работать, чтобы возродить Летний театр, а мои листовки не привлекли ни одного добровольца! :'Рарити': Больше ни слова! Завершай свою работу: завтра, в это же время, тут будет куча пони, которые хотят тебе помочь. Мы с Эпплджек займёмся этим! :'Коко Поммэл': Вы сможете? :'Эпплджек': Спорим на твои сапоги — сможем! :'Коко Поммэл': О, я не ношу сапоги. Они почему-то трут мне икры. :'Эпплджек': Это просто выражение. :'Рарити': Дело в том, что «Кони Станиславского» свободны лишь в этот день, и нам нужна помощь в подготовке. :'"Файн Принт": Да, сейчас не лучшее время. Хе-хе. Что я говорю? Лучшего времени не бывает! :Рарити': горло Ну? Что вы думаете? :'"Чок-фул Караф": У меня свои проблемы. Вы что, думаете, у меня есть время для других пони? :"Аптаун Кловер": О, да, Восстановление театра Черити. Чудесные воспоминания. :Эпплджек': Так вы нам поможете? :'"Аптаун Кловер": смеётся Не говорите глупостей. У меня серьёзный бизнес по импорту и экспорту сена. У меня нет ни минуты на другие дела! :всплеск :крякают :Коко Поммэл': Какой кошмар. :'Рарити': Вовсе нет, дорогая. Она очень милая. :'Эпплджек': Кажется, она говорила о Возвращении Летнего театра. :'Коко Поммэл': Я закончила работать над «Моей прекрасной кобылкой» и только начала шить костюмы для Летнего театра, а актёры придут завтра на примерку и репетицию! :'Рарити': Ну, я могу помочь тебе с костюмами. :'Коко Поммэл': Но что делать с остальным? Ведь парк надо восстановить, и декорации ещё не готовы! :'Эпплджек': Я умею отлично строить и чинить вещи. Это вроде, э, моя фишка. Возможно, поэтому карта отправила меня сюда! :'Рарити': Видишь, дорогая? Мы искали добровольцев, а вся помощь у тебя уже есть. :'Эпплджек': Ага. :'Рарити': Карта не выбрала бы только меня и Эпплджек, если бы мы не справились. Всё будет просто отлично! :'Рарити': Я поспешила с выводами... :'Коко Поммэл': Кошмар, ты права. Ты точно справишься с этим сама? :'Эпплджек': Ну, тут много работы, но Рарити права. Раз карта послала нас сюда, нам это под силу. Вы идите займитесь костюмами. Увидимся на репетиции. глотает :срезаются :жужжит :разрезание :срезаются :хруст :грохот :хруст :'Эпплджек': Знаю, что выглядит плохо, но я стараюсь, как могу. :плюх :лязг :'Рарити': Не беспокойся, у нас ещё много времени. Всё будет... :'"Он Стейдж": Э, извините? А не тут ли будет восстановлен Летний театр, а, пардон? :"Распберри Берет": Мы пришли на репетицию в костюмах? :Коко Поммэл': О, отлично! Мы как раз закончили костюмы. :'"Лэйт Шоу": Стардом Хотя бы они выглядят профессионально. :"Распберри Берет": Мы сначала просто пройдёмся по тексту, а потом примерим. :Эпплджек': Нет, стойте! Я ещё не успела... :скрипит :'"Распберри Берет": визжит :грохот :Эпплджек': ...укрепить эту сцену. :'Коко Поммэл': вздыхает Я хотела следовать примеру Черити, объединить свой район. В парке пока не убрано, мы ещё даже не думали о закусках для зрителей, а главное — у нас нет сцены для выступления «Коней Станиславского»! Всё безнадёжно... Просто безнадёжно! :'Рарити': приглушённо Я не понимаю. Карта послала нас решить проблему с дружбой. Мы её явно нашли, но почему она послала только ''нас? А не Искорку? Она бы волшебством преобразила парк за один миг! :Эпплджек: Я думаю о том же. Я ещё понимаю, почему ты здесь: Коко — твоя подруга, и ты разбираешься в костюмах,— но я? Я никогда не закончу такое количество дел. :Рарити: драматично Мы вернёмся в Понивилль неудачниками! Почему всё так, Эпплджек? Почему? Почему?! Почем... :Эпплджек: Успокойся. Я не предлагаю собрать вещи и ехать домой. :Рарити: приглушённо А что ты предлагаешь... нормально А что ты предлагаешь? :Эпплджек: Предлагаю не волноваться из-за того, что мы не можем сделать, и сделать то, что возможно. У меня есть план. Ничего большого и модного, но кое-что будет. А кое-что лучше, чем ничего? :Коко Поммэл: Ну, наверное... :Эпплджек: Отличный настрой! Вроде бы... :стуки :Эпплджек: Смотрите, девочки, готово! :"Он Стейдж": Нам уже начинать? :раскрываются :"Распберри Берет": Черити Кайндхарт Извините. Я Черити Кайндхарт. Слышала, вы ищете дизайнера. Я принесла образцы. Простите, я опоздала. С трудом нашла дорогу. слезами Я только переехала, всё время путаю названия улиц! У меня была карта, но я уронила её в лужу, и больше не смогла прочитать названия улиц! :"Он Стейдж": Я понимаю. :"Клауди Дейз": Что это? :Блюберри Кёрлз: Не знаю, малыш, может, спектакль. :"Клауди Дейз": Можно, мы постоим посмотрим? Пожалуйста, можно, можно? :Блюберри Кёрлз: Ну ладно, может постоять минутку. :"Лэйт Шоу": Прошу прощения, к нам пришёл следующий претендент. :"Он Стейдж": Ладно. Пригласите. Распберри Берет Извините, но, судя по этим образцам, не думаю, что ваше место здесь. :"Распберри Берет": драматично :"Он Стейдж": Поймите меня правильно. Эта одежда изысканная и хорошо сшита, но она, скорее, театральная, чем авангардная. Вы не думали шить костюмы? У меня есть связи на Брайдлвее! Если вам интересно, я вас познакомлю. ...Занавес. :закрываются :болтают :раскрываются :"Стардом": Черити, дорогая, неужели это ты? :"Распберри Берет": Здравствуйте, Миссис Пэрлблоссом! Я не видела...о! :"Стардом": Ой, я помогу тебе, дорогая. Ты над этими костюмами работала? :"Распберри Берет": Да, я должна была уже закончить, но тут столько дел, и мне надо ввести последние изменения перед премьерой! Простите, я не смогла взять билеты для всех пони в районе. Надеюсь, Мистер Пэрлблоссом не расстроился. Я знаю, он любит «Рысака на крыше». :"Стардом": О, моя милая, не беспокойся. Мы так гордимся тобой. Мысленно мы с тобой! :"Распберри Берет": Спасибо! Я чувствую себя тут как дома: вы стали для меня семьёй! Как бы я хотела дать билеты вам и всем соседям! :"Ривет": Э, что происходит? :Лакетт: Восстановление летних спектаклей. На сцене «Кони Станиславского»! :"Ривет": вздыхает Восстановили. Ха-ха. Помню, мой папа водил меня. :"Стардом": Спасибо, что устроила спектакль для нашего района. :"Распберри Берет": Я бы не сделала это без помощи всех соседей! Я знаю, это не Брайдлвей, но... :"Стардом": Глупости! Всё идеально! :Строберри Айс: попкорн :Перли Ститч: Ох, вы такой милый, спасибо! Это так чудесно. Я не видела аткого дружелюбия с самого момента отъезда Черити! :хлопает и радуется :"Он Стейдж": Спасибо, дамы и господа. Пожалуйста, поприветствуйте ту, что сделала всё возможным,— нашу соседку Коко Поммэл! :хлопает и радуется :Коко Поммэл: горло Спасибо всем, что пришли. Я всегда хотела восстановить наши летние спектакли; похоже, они важны для всех нас. Я должна сказать, что я всё это делала не одна. Мои дорогие подруги Рарити и Эпплджек очень мне помогли. :хлопает и радуется :Рарити: Дорогая, перестань, это всего пару костюмов. :Эпплджек: Да ладно, я просто хорошо владею молотком. Если честно, у нас были большие планы. Но когда у нас не получилось, мы решили всё упростить. И вот результат. :Рарити: Не надо скромничать. Мы с Коко растерялись. :Коко Поммэл: Спорим на сапоги, так и было! :болтовня :"Виола": Мы хотели вам сказать, как нам понравился летний спектакль: он вдохновил нас! :Эпплджек: Правда? :"Аптаун Кловер": Я думал, чтобы помочь соседям, я должен сделать что-то значительное. Хе-хе. Ну скажем честно: у кого сейчас есть на это время? И тем не менее, вы просто построили эту удивительную сцену и поставили спектакль, хех,— посмотрите, как это сблизило всех пони. :"Виола": Я видела листовки Коко про добровольцев, но не думала, что у меня есть время на что-то полезное. Я жалею, что не помогла: могла бы вырвать пару сорняков и посадить пару цветков :Эпплджек: Не знаю, заметили ли вы, но парк не убран до конца. Уверена, если вы осмотритесь, то увидите много простых способов изменить это место к лучшему. :"Виола": Я это сделаю! :"Аптаун Кловер": Да, и думаю, мы будем не одни! :отличия звенят :Эпплджек: И-ху! :Рарити и Эпплджек: смеются :Эпплджек: У нас получилось! :Рарити: Ах! Теперь я поняла! В этом есть смысл! :Эпплджек: А? :стук :Рарити: Я знаю, почему карта позвала тебя сюда. :Эпплджек: Правда? :Рарити: Если бы Искорка использовала магию, чтобы убрать парк, проблема бы не решилась: эти Мэнхеттенские пони думали, что не могут ничем помочь своему району! Но построив сцену, чтобы спектакль состоялся, ты показала, что, сделав что-то маленькое, можно многое изменить! :Эпплджек: Ну надо же! :Рарити: У тебя больше общего с пони с Мэйнхеттена, чем ты думала! :Эпплджек: Хе-хе. Но всё равно: давай поедем в Понивилль на следующем поезде. Хочу поболтать с Эппл Блум и узнать, как прошёл Фестиваль сестёр. :Рарити: Ну конечно, дорогая. Только сразу после того, как я не дам этой пони купить этот страшный шарф! Стойте! Вы совершаете ужасную ошибку! :Эпплджек: вздыхает :стройки Эпплджек во время титров |-| Английская стенограмма = : Twilight Sparkle: Ehh... raspberry heavily, groans, sighs again I'm bored. : Spike: But you're reading. : Twilight Sparkle: I've read all these books already. : Spike: And...? : Twilight Sparkle: And I'm bored! I wanna do something! Things have been so slow around here and I just— : Rarity: Twilight! Twilight! Ooh, Twilight, darling! Oh, thank goodness! It seems that my— : Applejack: panting Whew! Got here as fast I— : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Yes! Finally! We've been summoned! I wonder where the map wants us to— : Spike: Uh, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: groans : song : Applejack: Where do you think— : Rarity: squeals Manehattan! We've been called to Manehattan! Oh, I've simply been dying to go back for a visit! And now I return... with a purpose! : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. It looks like you've been summoned to this particular neighborhood here. : Rarity: We're off to solve a friendship problem in one of the busiest and most vibrant cities in all of Equestria! Isn't this exciting?! squeals : Applejack: Seems a hair odd, though, don't it? Map callin' me to a big city like Manehattan? : Twilight Sparkle: You may be more of a country pony at heart, Applejack, but the map picked you two because you're the best ponies to tackle this particular mission. : Applejack: But how will we even know what our mission's supposed to be? That neighborhood probably has twice as many ponies as all of Ponyville. : Rarity: Pff. Kch. Ts! More like three times! Why, it's not only home to the Haypacking District – it's also home to the Fashion District! Twilight Hmm. Shame you weren't called as well, though, darling. You did end up quite a fan of the hustle and bustle of Manehattan on our last visit. : Twilight Sparkle: It's such an exciting city, and there's still so much I'd like to do there. So many museums and historical landmarks to visit. Not to mention all the libraries! But this is your mission. Heh-heh. Don't worry about me. I've got plenty of... books... to keep me... busy. : Spike: scoffs : Rarity and Applejack: Mm-hmm. : Rarity: gasps I just remembered something! The Sisterhooves Social! : Applejack: We'll have to miss it. No tellin' how long we'll be in Manehattan. I sure hope Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle aren't too upset. : chugging : noises : Rarity: Oh, Manehattan, what you do to me! : Applejack: gulps : Rarity: Darling, are you all right? : Applejack: Ponies move so fast here. Not at all like back home. herself Eyes peeled, ears open. Eyes peeled, ears open. : "Rivet": police whistle : Rarity: Remember, Applejack, you're in the big city now. No moseying. You've gotta walk with speed and confidence! : "Rivet": police whistle : Rarity: Yoo-hoo! : Applejack: snorts : Diamond Cutter: Move it! : Applejack: Sorry 'bout that. : Strawberry Ice: Ah, get outta my way! : Applejack: Sorry. : Pedestrian Ponies 3 & 4: Watch it! : Applejack: Hey— Oh, dear. Butter my biscuits. I can barely cross the street in this town. How am I supposed to help solve a— : Rarity: gasps There! : "Pearmain Worcester": Yes, I think this is the one. : Rarity: No! No. : "Pearmain Worcester": Excuse me? : Rarity: That hat clashes with your mane, not to mention it's far too large and will undoubtedly obstruct your vision. Oh, dear, none of these will do. Oh, Applejack! What good timing! : bonk : Rarity: humming Here. This will do splendidly. : "Pearmain Worcester": Oh, it's lovely! How much would you like for it? : Rarity: Oh, no-no, please, please, keep it. I can always make another. : "Pearmain Worcester": Thank you! : Rarity: Applejack And you thought we wouldn't discover our purpose here! Pff. Kch. Ts! : Applejack: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that wasn't it. : Rarity: What? We just saved that poor pony from committing a terrible crime of fashion. : beat : Rarity: Well, she could've been meeting a friend who would've laughed at her new hat, and then their friendship could've been ruined forever! And... mmm... it's possible. : Applejack: Did your cutie mark glow signifyin' a job well done? : Rarity: Ye— No. I suppose it didn't. Still, a disaster was averted! : Stinky Bottom: Averted? You just lost me a paying customer! : Rarity: Oh, my! Oh, I-I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry. I never meant to— : Stinky Bottom: Beat it! : Rarity: Uh, please accept my sincerest apologies for the misunderstanding, and might I add, what a lovely establishment you have here! laugh throat You're right, Applejack. sighs The search continues. : Applejack: Uh, 'scuse me, I was just wonderin'... Uh, friendship problem, anypony? See, we've been sent here to... A-A map summoned us and, uh... If you could just take a moment to... : Rarity: Friendship advice! Anypony looking for friendship advice! Good grief. This isn't working. : Applejack: sighs I'm not sure what we're supposed to do. To be honest, I'm still not even sure what the map called me here for. : Rarity: Oh, try not to worry, Applejack. The map picked us for a reason. Although how we're supposed to uncover that reason, I haven't a clue. We can't possibly approach every single pony in town until we find out what we're meant to d—ooh! reading "Please help us restore our long-lost but beloved tradition, the Midsummer Theater Revival. There's a guest performance by a local theater troupe, the Method Mares, as well as games, food, and much, much more. This event promises to bring our Bronclyn neighbors together and restore our sense of community, but there's so much to do and we need your help." Huh. gasps Darling, this is it! The contact on the flyer is Coco Pommel! : Applejack: Oh, right! She's the one you got a job makin' costumes for that designer friend o' yours. : Rarity: Don't you see?! This must be why the map called us here! Oh, and you were so worried! : Applejack: Well, I suppose it's at least worth lookin' into... that is, if we can ever get off this street corner. : Coco Pommel: I can't believe you found my flyer. Quite a coincidence, don't you think? : Rarity: Applejack and I were specifically summoned here to be of service, and you, my dear friend, are in need of help. It's no coincidence, darling. It's fate! drinks : Applejack: gulps This Midsummer Theater Revival – what is it, exactly? chews : Coco Pommel: An outdoor play held at the community park. Many moons ago, local theater troupes would perform, and ponies in the neighborhood would help make the costumes and design set pieces, prepare food to share during the performance. : Applejack: Y'all do look like you're enjoyin' each others' company. Kinda reminds me of Ponyville. : Rarity: It sounds lovely, darling. : Coco Pommel: It was, up until several moons ago. : Applejack: What happened? : Coco Pommel: That's Charity Kindheart. She was a well-known costume designer on Bridleway. She started the Midsummer Theater Revival as a way to share her passion for theater with the neighborhood. No matter how busy she was, she always made time for the Revival. : shuts : Coco Pommel: But when she moved away to be closer to her grandfillies, the neighborhood lost the special tradition she had started, and worse, the sense of community it fostered. : Street Pony: Hey, I'm trotting here! : Applejack: Nopony else stepped up to take over for Charity? : Coco Pommel: I've been trying to. But I've just gotten a last-minute request to alter costumes for the cast of My Fair Filly, and I'm afraid I haven't made much progress. Oh... There's just so much to do to bring back the Midsummer Revival, and my flyers haven't attracted a single volunteer! : Rarity: Say no more! You finish up your work, and by this time tomorrow, you'll be up to your mane in ponies who want to lend a hoof. Applejack and I will make sure of it! : Coco Pommel: You will? : Applejack: You bet your boots we will! : Coco Pommel: Oh, I don't wear boots. I find they chafe my calves when I walk. : Applejack: It's just an expression. : Rarity: So you see, the Method Mares are only available on this one day, and we need all the help we can get with preparation. : Newspaper Pony: Yeah, not a good time right now. Heh. What am I saying? It's never a good time! : Rarity: throat Well? What do you think? : "Chock-full Carafe": I got my own problems. You think I've got hours to dedicate to somepony else's? : "Uptown Clover": Ah, yes, Charity's Midsummer Theater Revival. Such wonderful memories. : Applejack: So you'll help us? : "Uptown Clover": Oh, laughs, don't be ridiculous. I run a very important oat and hay import/export business. Why, I can't spare even a moment for such things! : splash : quacking : Coco Pommel: This is a nightmare. : Rarity: Oh, not at all, darling. It's quite lovely. : Applejack: I think she was talkin' about the Midsummer Theater Revival. : Coco Pommel: I finished the alterations for My Fair Filly, but I've barely started the costumes for the Revival, and the Method Mares are coming to the park tomorrow for a costume fitting and rehearsal! : Rarity: Well, I could help you with the costumes. : Coco Pommel: But what are we going to do about the rest? The park is in desperate need of repairs, and the sets still need to be built! : Applejack: Well I know a thing or two about buildin' and fixin' things. It's kinda, well, my thing. Could be the reason the map called me here! : Rarity: You see, dear? We went out looking for volunteers when all the help you need is right here. : Applejack: Uh-huh. : Rarity: The map wouldn't have chosen just Applejack and me if it was more than we could handle. Everything is going to be just fine! : Rarity: Perhaps I spoke too soon... : Coco Pommel: Oh, dear, you're right. Are you sure you can manage this by yourself? : Applejack: Well, there's a lot to do, but Rarity's right. The map wouldn't have called us here if we weren't up for the challenge. You two go on and take care of the costumes. I'll see you at the dress rehearsal. gulps : snapping : trimmer whirring : shredding : snapping : crunch : crash : crunch : Applejack: I know it looks bad, but I'm movin' as fast as I can. : splat : clang : Rarity: Don't worry, we've still got plenty of time. Everything's going to be— : "On Stage": Um, excuse me? Is this where the Midsummer Theater Revival is supposed to be, perchance? : "Raspberry Beret": We're here for the dress rehearsal? : Coco Pommel: Oh, yes! We've just put the finishing touches on the costumes. : "Late Show": Method Mare 4 At least those look professional. : "Raspberry Beret": We'll do a dry run of the play first, and then the fitting. : Applejack: No, wait! I haven't gotten a chance to— : crunching : "Raspberry Beret": yelps : crash : Applejack: ...reinforce the stage yet. : Coco Pommel: sighs I just wanted to live up to Charity's example, to bring my neighborhood together again. But the park is still a mess, we haven't even thought about what refreshments to serve during the performance, and even if we had, we don't have a stage for the Method Mares to perform on! It's hopeless... Just hopeless! : Rarity: hushed I don't understand. The map summoned us here to solve a friendship problem. We've clearly found it, but why did it send the two of us? Why not Twilight? I'm sure she could have used her magic to transform this park in an instant! : Applejack: I've been thinkin' the same thing. I mean, I can at least see why you're here – Coco's your friend, and you have an eye for costumes and all – but me? I was never gonna be able to finish a project this big. : Rarity: dramatically We'll return to Ponyville as failures! Why must this be, Applejack? Why? Why?! Wh— : Applejack: Now hold on there. I'm not suggestin' we pack up and go home. : Rarity: muffled Then what are you suggesting— ptoo Then what are you suggesting? : Applejack: I'm suggestin' we stop worryin' about what we can't do and start doing what we can. I think I've got a plan. It won't be anythin' big or fancy, but it'll be somethin'. And somethin's gotta be better than nothin', right? : Coco Pommel: I suppose so... : Applejack: That's the spirit! Sorta... : hammering : Applejack: Alright, y'all, it's ready! : "On Stage": Should we go ahead and start? : open : "Raspberry Beret": Charity Kindheart Excuse me. I'm Charity Kindheart. I'm here about the open design position. I brought some samples of my work. I'm sorry I'm late. I had the hardest time finding my way here. up I just moved here, and I keep getting mixed up by the street names! I had a map, but I dropped it in a puddle, which only made the street names harder to read! : "On Stage": I see. : "Cloudy Daze": What is that? : Blueberry Curls: I dunno, sugar, looks like some kinda play. : "Cloudy Daze": Well, can we stay and watch it please? Please, can we, can we? : Blueberry Curls: Oh, alright, I suppose we could stay for a minute. : "Late Show": Excuse me, but your next appointment is here. : "On Stage": Alright. Send him in. Method Mare 2 I'm sorry, but based on these samples, I just don't think this is the place for you. : "Raspberry Beret": dramatically : "On Stage": Don't get me wrong. These clothes are all exquisite and well-made, but more theatrical than avant-garde. Have you considered costume design? I have a contact on Bridleway! If you're interested, I can put you in touch with him. ...And scene. : close : muttering : open : "Stardom": Charity, dear, is that you? : "Raspberry Beret": Hello, Mrs. Pearblossom! I didn't see—oops! : "Stardom": Oh, let me help you, dear. Are these the costumes you've been working on? : "Raspberry Beret": Yes, I was supposed to be finished by now, but there's just so much to do, and I still have a few last-minute alterations to make before opening night! I'm sorry I couldn't get enough tickets for everypony in the neighborhood. I hope Mr. Pearblossom wasn't too disappointed. I know Trotter on the Roof is one of his favorites. : "Stardom": Oh, my dear filly, don't worry about that. We're so proud of you. We shall be with you in spirit! : "Raspberry Beret": Thank you! You've all made me feel so welcome here and have become like family to me! I just wish I could share this experience with you and the others! : "Rivet": Eh, what's goin' on? : Luckette: It's the Midsummer Theater Revival. The Method Mares are performing! : "Rivet": sighs The Revival. Mhm, yeah. My pop used to bring me. : "Stardom": So nice of you to put on this play for the neighborhood. : "Raspberry Beret": I couldn't have done it without everypony's help! I know it's not Bridleway, but— : "Stardom": Oh, pish-tosh! It's perfect, dear! : "Strawberry Ice": popcorn : Pearly Stitch: Oh, you're such a dear, thank you! This is so nice. Haven't seen the neighborhood this friendly since Charity moved away! : clapping and cheering : "On Stage": Thank you, fillies and gentlecolts. Please give a warm welcome to the one who made this entire event possible – our neighbor Coco Pommel! : clapping and cheering : Coco Pommel: throat Thank you all so much for coming. The Midsummer Theater Revival was always something that meant so much to me, and it seems it means quite a lot to all of you as well. I really can't take all the credit, though. My dear friends Rarity and Applejack helped me ever so much. : clapping and cheering : Rarity: Oh, darling, please, it was just a few costumes. : Applejack: Aw, shucks, I just happen to be good with a hammer is all. To be honest, we had much bigger plans to start. When those fell through, we decided to simplify. This here was the result. : Rarity: Oh, don't be so modest. Coco and I were lost. : Coco Pommel: You bet your boots we were! : chatter : "Viola": We just wanted to say how much we enjoyed the Midsummer Theater Revival and how much it inspired us! : Applejack: Oh, yeah? : "Uptown Clover": I used to think that to help my community I had to do something big. Heh-heh. And let's face it – in this day and age, who has the time for such a commitment? But here, you did something as simple as building a stage and putting on a play and, heh, look at how it's brought everypony together. : "Viola": I saw Coco's flyers for volunteers but didn't think anything I'd have time to do would be that useful. Now I wish I'd offered to help, even if it was just pulling a few weeds or planting a few flowers. : Applejack: Not sure if you noticed, but the park is far from bein' fixed up. I imagine if you look around, you'll find there's lots of little ways for you to get involved in changin' this place for the better. : "Viola": And I will! : "Uptown Clover": And I don't think we'll be alone! : marks ringing : Applejack: Yee-hoo! : Rarity '''and '''Applejack: laughing : Applejack: We did it! : Rarity: gasps I understand now! It all makes perfect sense! : Applejack: Huh? : thunk : Rarity: I know why the map called you here. : Applejack: You do? : Rarity: If Twilight had used her magic to fix the park, it wouldn't have fixed the real problem, which is that these Manehattan ponies didn't think they had time to do something for their community! But by building that stage and making sure the play went on, you showed them that just by doing something small, you can make a big difference! : Applejack: Well, I'll be! : Rarity: Seems you have more in common with the Manehattan ponies than you thought! : Applejack: Heh-heh. But all the same, I'd sure like to head back to Ponyville on the next train. I want to check in with Apple Bloom and find out how the Sisterhooves Social turned out. : Rarity: Oh, absolutely, my dear. Just as soon as I stop that pony in the shop over there from purchasing that dreadfully hideous scarf! Stop! You're making a terrible mistake! : Applejack: sighs : montage music over credits en:Transcripts/Made in Manehattan Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон